Kakashi's Date Frenzy!
by crystalshirazu22
Summary: A crossover between the Anime Realm and Real World! Just read the story if you wanna find out! A lot of guest stars included too!
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi's Date Frenzy!

-o-

Yufa: Hello peoplez! It's me, Yufa Gale Kurata Yagami, signing in for another fanfic but this time it's a bit light not like Seraphim which was a bit dark. Like they say, there's always a bit of yin in yang! I'll be in the fanfc since this is a cross-over between the anime world and the real world, plus my friends whom are part of the main cast are there to. Oh and a lot of anime guest stars in the future chapters too!

-o-

Dedication: For Kerstin (a.k.a Maya), who's always annoying as Ernesse (a.k.a Hanyoku), and has an enormous crush on Kakashi Hatake, who's also one of my top personal bishonen picks. For my circle of friends the Anifeakz, aishteru you guys! This fic's for you!

-o-

Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own Naruto or any anime series I have written or mentioned in the story but I wish I did.

-o-

Kakashi's Date Frenzy!

-o-

Prologue:

-o-

Real World, 12:00 p.m: Somewhere in a cafe…

-o-

"ZETTAI! NO WAY! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" yelled a furious sophomore girl.

She had below shoulder line black hair, slim feminine features, nice almond eyes and a tomboy like attitude to go with it!

She wore a purple sleeveless shirt with navy blue hip pants and black tennis shoes.

"C'mon Maya! It's only for a few days! Plus you're the ONLY one eligible for the task!" Yufa explained to her friend.

"But! I am planning to play with my PS2 during those days! I still have to finish and unlock all of those Soul Calibur and Tekken characters, not to mention finish Legend of Mana: Shining Tears!" Maya wailed.

Hanyoku butted in before Yufa could speak, "Listen Maya. It's only for a few days! You're not going to die if you can't play with your console for once!"

"I will really die! WAAAAAHHH!" her cries startled all of the innocent bystanders in the café.

Sephartiri shook her head in disgust while Hanyoku and Yufa sighed in unison.

"Geez…" the three grunted together.

'This is going to be a looooooong sembreak alright…' and the rest of that afternoon was, well………history.

-o-

Anime Realm, 12:00 p.m: Konoha Village, Team 7 Training Area

-o-

"NANI! ZETTAI! YOU CANNOT, I REPEAT, CANNOT DO THIS TO ME! YOU'RE SENSEI, KAKASHI HATAKE!" hollered a stunningly handsome 23-year old jounin.

He had extraordinary bishonen anatomy. He also has spiky silver hair, held up by his ninja forehead protector with Konoha's village symbol on its metal plate. His mouth is covered in a black cloth that stretched to his left eye. But, to the author's opinion, underneath that jounin get-up are the best set of muscles and abs a girl could ever lay her eyes on! Plus, he possesses a heart of a gentleman. Being one of the elite council of Jounins, he's one of the strongest ninjas around being dubbed, "Copy Wheel Eye Kakashi"

"C'mon sensei! It's only for a few dumb fucking days for Hokage's sake!" Naruto whined.

All Sasuke Uchiha, one of Konoha's Nine Legendary Rookies and Sakura Haruno's crush, and Sakura Haruno, the brightest girl of their batch not to mention Naruto's love interest, could do was to stare….

and stare…

and stare….

and stare at the scene before them.

"Here we go again…" Sakura sighed.

"Ch..." Sasuke grunted.

"Please sensei!" Naruto begged with his best puppy dog eyes complete with pouts.

Kakashi eyed his students with suspicion and after a few silent minutes he sighed, "Oh alright…For your guys' sake!"

"YEY!" all three of them cheered but their evil side inside of them cheered, "NOW THE FUN BEGINS! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kakashi looked up in the blue sky and, oddly enough, so does Maya with one thought in mind, "Who's my blind date then?"

TBC…

-o-

Author's note:

Yufa: Very short chapter…I know…but this is only a prologue. I promise the next chapters coming up will be long and fun!

This is Yufa Gale Kurata Yagami signing out now! Ciao!

-o-

Coming up:

Simple and Clean (Tekken with Soul Calibur cross-over) a Raphael x Asuka x Feng fic

-o-

Next Chapter:

Day 1, Part 1: Introductions (Duh!) with Ice Cream on Top


	2. Chapter 2

**Kakashi's Date Frenzy!**

-o-o-

**Yufa: Hello minna! **

**It's me again signing up for another hilarious chapter of Kakashi's Date Frenzy! To those who are waiting for the next chapter of Detective School Q's Seraphim, I'm sad to say, it will be delayed more because I can't find its draft notebook. If I can't find it…well….you get the picture, but don't worry! I still have a lot of stories under my brain! **

**So let's get this party starting!**

-o-o-

**Disclaimer: As I said before, I'll never own Naruto…ever…but I do own some of its merchandise! I'm a true blue Naruto fan…at least I say I am. **

**KAKASHI HATAKE AND SASUKE UCHIHA FOREVER!**

-o-o-

**Kakashi's Date Frenzy!**

-o-o-

**Day 1, Part 1: Introductions (Duh!) with Ice Cream on Top**

-o-o-

T'was a lovely day in the Anime Realm's Konoha Hidden Village. The skies were as always blue with puffy white clouds floating in them. The birds were chirping harmonious melody on the beautiful tree branches. Team 7 was the fist to arrive at the desired destination: the portal connecting the Anime Realm and The Real World. Naruto and Sakura were nervously pacing the ground as Sasuke was watching for any signs of the other party. Kakashi on the other hand, was nervously reading his (disgusting?) book: Icha, Icha Paradaisu as well as shaking from head to toe.

"Where in the fuck can they be!" Naruto yelled as he tore out chunks of his golden hair.

Surprisingly, even he tore out hair that could fill a box; he never became bald because, in a weird way, his hair keeps on growing back ever so quickly.

"Yo! Hold your horses you baka." reassured a tough feminine voice, "We're here."

Out of the portal came the Anifeakz (A/N: Yours truly's group's name!) with a grumpy Maya. Yufa of the Anifeakz spoke up and said, "Now, I will introduce our couple to each other. Kakashi this is Maya." she indicated to the silver haired Jounin. In an instant, Kakashi was struck by cupid's arrow. He looked at the girl from head to toe.

Today, Maya was sporting a violet and black themed outfit. Her black hair was braided into a single ponytail held back by an elastic band. She had her usual heart and cross pendant around her neck. Her clothes consisted of a violet blouse with a black skirt which was at knee's level. She had matching tennis shoes to go with it.

The only word he could muster to complement the grumpy girl was, "Wow…"

Everyone, except Maya who blushed, sweat dropped at the small comment of the jounin.

"Err…right. Now Maya, this is Kakashi Hatake. We hope you two would be able to get along perfectly!" but poor Yufa's last words yet to deaf ears as it was Maya's turn to gape at her partner.

True Kakashi would be treated as a smart aleck and at times a geek but for her standard one word flashed into her head: **H.O.T**.

Instead of the usual jounin uniform he wears during training and missions, he now wore something new: casual attire. He indeed removed his mouth mask but not his head protector which covered his special sharingan eye. He wore a simple button down green polo with dark blue denim pants. Instead of shinobi sandals, it was replaced by common shoes, men wear. Around his neck was some sort of locket of which sported Konoha's village symbol.

Now it was her turn to complement, "Hubba, hubba, hubba…" she stuttered. Once again the witnesses sweat dropped and Kakashi flushed red, "Err…arigatou…"

Naruto and Hanyoku quickly interrupted their moment of romance with a slight cough, "Now with introductions settled, we believe it's now time for you to get along."

Kakashi and Maya's eyes almost popped out of their sockets and quickly looked at each other than at their companions, "WHAT! YOU MEAN RIGHT NOW!" they yelled.

Their companions just gave them secretive smiles and left the two blissfully alone.

Suddenly, the air around the two rose as they flushed more red every second that passed. After what seemed to be a million years of silence, Maya bravely spoke to her partner, "Hey, why don't we go to your village, Konoha right?" she asked while still red at the face.

Kakashi smiled at his pair. Eventually, he seemed to like her more and more.

"Yes. You are correct. So…shall we?" he offered his arm to her like a gentleman he really is.

Maya smiled gently at him, her femininity side starting to take over her as she accepted it wholeheartedly.

-o-o-

**9:00 am, Still at Anime Realm: Konoha Hidden Village Square**

-o-o-

"Naruto? Are you sure they're coming? I mean do they know the way in going here?" Sephartiri asked their companion as they waited under a blossoming cherry blossom tree.

"Positive. Just be patient. Now what was that they say in your world? Patience is a virtue?" he clarified which struck his fellow teammates like lightning.

"Hello? Earth to Naruto? Are you alright? Did you bump your disgustingly perverted head on a tree or something?" Sakura asked the prankster, knocking his head. Sasuke looked up into the heavens and added, "Alleluia…Amen…the idiot finally has a brain…"

A very pissed off Naruto yelled at the genius Uchiha survivor, "What did you just say Sasuke-teme!" he growled with a threatening fist.

Yufa and Hanyoku sighed and separated the two opposing sides.

"That's enough! We should now focus on the plan you know!" Hanyoku arrogantly pointed out.

Everyone just stared at her for about…30 seconds… before they finally agreed. Soon after a few minutes, a small group of girls arrived from the corner of Shibuya in the Anime Realm.

One was like their leader, sported some red highlights on her bright orange hair. Her outfit consisted of a tube-top and a micro miniskirt. She has brown go-go boots and finish off with an array of accessories.

The next one was a stunningly cute fake blonde. Just like their leader her fashion sense is mind-blowing. Her outfit is the same as the first one but instead of boots she wore red and white tennis shoes.

Now the third girl can be described with one word: SIMPLE. She's a natural black head and wore a simple dress with a coat to go with it then sandals. Accessories are at minimum.

"Hi 'ya all!" greeted the orange head.

Yufa waved at the approaching party, "Konnichiwa Ran, Miyu, and Aya!"

"It's been a pleasure scheming with you all!" Ran merrily said.

Naruto and company grinned evilly along with the Super Gals at Shibuya. It seemed that all of them had one evil, demented mind.

"So, shall we start Operation: Ice Cream?" Naruto asked his comrades.

"YEAH!"

"We better get going. The shop's all set now. We'll leave the rest to you." Aya stated as they led Naruto and company to their area of the Anime Realm.

-o-o-

**9:30 am, Anime Realm: Shibuya City **

-o-o-

Our couple was finally getting along the streets of Shibuya. For them it was weird that their "friends" told them to go straight to Shibuya Ice Cream Parlor. They only found their "every minute calls" annoying.

"Now where could that place be?" Kakashi muttered under his breath.

He's going to murder those three chunnins when he gets back or see them along the way! He felt a small tug on his shirt sleeve ad turned to look at Maya, who did the small gesture.

"What is it Maya?" he asked the girl, with tenderness in his voice.

Maya felt her face flush red. Not trusting her own voice, (A/N: She's starting to act like Hinata, right?) she shyly pointed to a white and green building at their right. It was the ice cream parlor they were looking for!

"Oh…" Kakashi uttered, embarrassed by his own stupidity. To make up for it, he automatically to her hand into his and held it gently.

Maya looked at him in surprise, "Kakashi? Something wrong?" she asked him gently.

The jounin smiled at her and shook his head, "Nothing's wrong." And with a small tug at the girl's arm he led her into the small building.

As they entered the building, they were greeted by a warm but cozy atmosphere, however strange enough they were the only ones in the building. Kakashi gave Maya a puzzled look who just shrugged in return as they headed toward the red U-shaped couch by the window. As they seated themselves on a U-shaped couch near the window, a pretty waitress, who was Sakura under a Henge no Jutsu came to "take their orders".

"Ohayo! May I take your order?" she asked the couple who were looking at their menus.

Maya who was looking on top of her menu to the man of her "desire" didn't take heed of Sakura's words. Kakashi on the other hand, never noticed this because he was engrossed with the menu in his hands. He only looked up to dictate his order to Sakura.

"I'll have a Chocolate, Strawberry Banana Split." he stated with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Sakura quickly wrote down his order in small notepad she had with her. Soon she faced Maya, "Miss? What about you?"

Maya abruptly looked at Sakura and quickly replied, "A Chocolate Parfait please."

Again Sakura wrote down the order. At the back of her mind, Evil Sakura, her inner self, was cackling evilly, "Now for the fun part!"

Kakashi watched Sakura's retreating form, as well as her (ahem!) swaying bum. Maya on the other hand, was green with envy at the attention she wasn't receiving.

"Ahem!" she faked a cough.

No answer. Not even a glance.

"AheM!"she tried again, rather loudly this time.

Still no reaction.

"Grr…" the girl suddenly pulled the unwary jounin near her, in which their lips were only a centimeter apart.

It seemed that time slowed down as they both closed their eyes and slowly closing the gap between them with one…

…. Sweet …

… Kiss …

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by Sakura, who arrived with their orders. "Thank you for waiting! ... Whoops!" she "accidentally" tripped. The Chocolate, Strawberry Banana Split…err…split along with the Chocolate Parfait.

Into the air.

Down.

Splashing poor Maya with its contents while Kakashi caught Sakura in his arms. Jealousy once again settled into Maya almost blowing her short fuse. Sakura noticed this reaction and knew that everything was going into plan. She slowly placed a small kiss on Kakashi's cheek, "Arigatou!" she giggled as she got up from Kakashi's arms and left.

"Uh…no problem…?" Kakashi replied to the retreating form.

He faced Maya who stood up furiously and started to make a beeline to the washing area.

"H-hey! Where are you going? He asked, startled.

The goth girl stared at him, burning holes through his head.

"To the washing area. Why?" she replied rather harshly, keeping her jealously and the urge to slap or kill the white-haired bastard at bay.

Kakashi determinedly looked back at her despite that he can sense the girl's strong surge to do something harsh to him, "Just concerned. Go before the ice cream completely sticks to you."

Immediately, Maya stormed to the washing area muttering curses and foul words along the way. Thinking quickly, Kakashi paid for the damage and for their order, and then crossed the street towards the clothes store nearby. Ok, for the author's opinion, this guy must have some kind of strange ability to determine what kind of clothes a girl likes because he seems confident on what to buy for her. In a few minutes, he emerged from the shop carrying a shopping bag containing a long-sleeved violet t-shirt and fit-all hip pants with the matching belt, of course, and headed back towards the ice cream shop.

Now let's shift visions…

Four unlikely disguised people were watching from very odd hiding places. One, who was Naruto, disguised himself as a cactus. Sasuke was hanging upside down from a roof ledge. Hanyoku was…well…hiding inside a smelly and dirty looking trash bin. Lastly, Yufa was just…err…standing beside Hanyoku's hiding place anime sweat drops sliding at the back of her head.

"This is ridiculous…" she simply stated as they watched Kakashi re-enter the shop.

"What are you talking about? We're on a mission!" Hanyoku retorted.

"Yeah!" a certain Sephartiri fell down from the heavens.

Yufa sweat dropped some more as she looked at her friend get up to her feet.

"Where'd you go? And how did you fall from the sky?" she asked the dazed, Egypt-crazy girl.

Sephartiri still had a dazed out look when she answered Yufa's question, "From the floating Eden…" she stupidly replied pointing to a piece of land floating on the sky. (A/N: For those clueless idiots out there, she meant the floating Eden from Eden's Bowy)

Not even the author knows how she got there! Yufa sweat dropped again, '_Why does it have to be me!'_she thought miserably.

Anyway….

Let's shift visions again…

Kakashi knocked at the girl's comfort room, to talk to Maya.

"Maya? Maya I bought some clothes for you to change in."

The door creaked a little bit as a slender hand snatched the bag from him rather swiftly, surprising the silver haired jounin.

"Thanks!" came the muffled voice.

"A...Anytime…" Kakashi replied to the now shut door.

He sighed and proceeded to the counter and seated himself on a chair there. He ordered himself a milkshake while he waited for his damsel to change.

Two minutes…

Three minutes…

Four minutes…

Five minutes passed and he heard footsteps from his left side. Looking to that direction, he saw a vision so beautiful that even the beauty queens will lose their crown!

"Wow…"

TBC…

-o-o-

Yufa: The first chapter's long I know but I really love writing this story!

Kakashi and Maya: Stop torturing us and give us a love scene already!

Yufa: No! I want to prolong the torture!

Naruto, Hanyoku, Sakura, Sasuke and Sephartiri: Yeah!

Kakashi and Maya: holding guns Grr!

Yufa: evil smirk If you try to kill us I'll prolong the torture!

Kakashi and Maya: Waah!

Yufa: Anyway… PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!

-o-o-

Vocabulary:

Baka- Japanese for idiot, stupid and bastard

Shinobi- another word for ninja

Arigatou- Japanese for Thank you

Chunnins- second leveled ninjas

Henge no Jutsu- Transformation Jutsu

Ohayo- Japanese for Good Morning!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kakashi's Date Frenzy!**

**-o-o-**

**Yufa: Hello minna! It's yours truly signing in to another hilarious and romantic installment of Kakashi's Date Frenzy!**

**I have good news and bad news people…**

**The bad news is, as you all can see "Seraphim" is dead.**

**But not completely! **

**The good news is I'll be revising it so that you could enjoy the story better! If I have the time, I'll resurrect the Digimon version of "Seraphim", the very one that started the Seraphim Chronicles! **

**Plus I may be able to create a Naruto or Shaman King or maybe Witch Hunter Robin Seraphim versions! Probably other animes as well! But don't expect too much people! I have a very busy schedule and I'll be updating a bit slower.**

**See you on the next installment! Ciao!**

**-o-o-**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any Naruto or any anime mentioned in this story! Boo hoo hoo!**

**-o-o-**

**Dedication: I dedicate this to my friends ElieRockz, Kei, Biatch from Hell and Seya! Thanks for your reviews and suggestions! The author loves you! Mwah!**

**-o-o-**

**Kakashi's Date Frenzy!**

**-o-o-**

**DAY 1; Part 2: Kimonos, Flowers and Fireworks Extravaganza!**

**-o-o-**

On his left side, he saw Maya, very much prettier than before.

"Wow…" was all he could utter (Again!).

Now, Maya was wearing the clothes Kakashi bought for her earlier (as said in the previous chapter). However, to his delight, she had her long raven black hair down. Due to the tight braid earlier, her hair had hints of curls on it. She had a faint hint of lip gloss on her rosy lips and the scent of lavender lingering to her fair skin, which made his mind swim.

"Well? How do I look?" she asked with a faint streak of pink on her face.

"Beautiful…just plain beautiful…" he said breathlessly making Maya blush harder.

Kakashi noticed this and immediately snapped out of his intense and nerve wreaking staring at the girl.

"Ummm…err…." He started, "S-should we go now?" Kakashi paid for his milkshake and saw the girl slowly and silently nod. He smiled and soon escorted her to the door.

Now let's shift visions!

Something was happening as the little scene was going on…

Naruto and company were playing the ancient and traditionally international game of Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who will spy and keep on a look-out on the two love birds. The first one to win was Sasuke (All fan girls scream! Aiyeeee!) followed shortly by Sakura, Yufa and Sephartiri. So all was left was Naruto Uzumaki the perverted prankster and Hanyoku Gale Kuruta Toshihiko the vicious tormentor of poor souls.

The air was tense.

Sweat was starting to pour down from their spectators' faces.

"Wow… Is it me or is it hot here?" Sephartiri stated.

"Really? Maybe I just put on the heater too high…" Sasuke said as he bent down and turned off his portable, battery operated heater.

Sakura's eyes twinkled like stars, "Sasuke-kun! You're such a boy scout! Always ready!"

Yufa and Sephartiri sweat dropped at the girl's blind admiration, "Ehh…"

Anyway…

Back to Naruto and Hanyoku…

The two were in deep concentration and then, suddenly, "JAN! KEN! PUN!"

**BOOM! BAM! OW! NOOOOO!**

Minuets later, before Maya and Kakashi emerged from the store, Naruto who was complaining and grumbling watched from the window of the store to see what was going on.

"Hm…talking…nice…ohh! He's starting to leave with her!"

He gave a frantic signal to his companions. Sephartiri saw the signal and turned to her now resting companions. Holding her megaphone, which she conjured out of nowhere, she placed it on her mouth's level and hollered, "THE BIRD AND THE BEE IS FLYING!"

Sasuke, Sakura, Yufa and Hanyoku nearly jumped off of their skins by the shout of Sephartiri.

"I REPEAT! THE BIRD AND THE B-!" she begun again but Hanyoku snatched the megaphone away from her and smashed it into itsy, bitsy miniature bits and pieces of plastic and metal.

"Don't do that again, Seph!" she said with a very threatening finger.

The girl turned into her chibi form and replied, "Alwite Hanyoku!"

"Good! Now let's not make haste!" Hanyoku then led the way to the entrance of the ice cream shop seconds before the happy couple emerged, "Now people act normal!"

The doors opened and Kakashi and Maya came out holding hands.

"Awww! Aren't you two cute?" Sakura exclaimed teasingly.

The two quickly let go and acted as if it had never happened.

"What're you talking about?" Kakashi asked with an innocent baby look on his face. Maya swallowed a hearty giggle.

Naruto in the mean time made cute pouting face, "Oh c'mon! Admit it you fucking-bastard-who-loves-to-read-pornographic-thing-ys!" he accused their baby faced sensei.

"Well…" he started, but Maya saved him by butting in, "It just came to me, what you guys are doing here in this place anyway?" she asked, suspicious.

"Well?" the girl raised an eyebrow. "What's your excuse?"

It was Hanyoku who saved them from total embarrassment.

"We're here to fetch you two! Y-yeah! That's it! 'Coz…'coz tonight…there's a small festival at Konoha and the…the…" she looked at her companions for help.

She didn't know some Naruto ninja slang 'coz the author believes she is too lazy to even bother asking yours truly about the anime plus she's too pre-occupied with yaoi or shonen-ai lemony stories than other things (A/N: If ever your reading this Hanyoku, bash me at school! Or better yet just forget about it!).

Sasuke stepped forward, "The Hokage orders so…" he finished rather smoothly and naturally as if this was happening everyday.

Sakura was in a fit of lovesickness.

"Sasuke-kun! You're such a quick thinker!" she said this with little hearts flying above her head.

Yufa and Sephartiri groaned and rolled their eyes over their head.

_Baka…_

Kakashi and Maya looked at each other with grim looks on their faces. Then hitodamas and lines appeared at their heads.

"Does it have to be now!" Kakashi whined.

Though they didn't want to admit it, they wanted more time for themselves.

Yufa seemed to have read their minds and reassured them. "You'll have more alone time after this. Trust me!"

However she said "Trust me!" rather slyly.

The evil and treacherous side of her was given birth. Maya eyed her friend.

_Something is definitely wrong…Are they observing us like lab mice?_ Maya thought deeply.

Her Anya, The Vengeance Demon/ Evil Willow-like attitude started to show (BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER FOREVER!). But she shook those thoughts away.

She just can't accuse her best friends!

Ok…they were the ones who set her up with Kakashi but she's thankful for that!

"Sigh…when will we dress up to our kimonos?" she asked, defeated.

Hanyoku, Sephartiri, Yufa and Sakura got her by the arms, dragged her away and waved good-bye to the boys.

"See you at the festival!" they merrily said, "And come on time!"

The boys looked at the girls' disappearing forms, smirking except of Kakashi. They turned rather demonically to their sensei and dragged him mercilessly to his apartment, which was after they lunged at him, beat the living fucking, shitty crap or daylights out of him and tied him up.

"Why are you doing this! This is an outrage!" the silver haired jounin screamed at the two teens.

"Not telling!" Sasuke chirruped.

Naruto chuckled at this. Kakashi did nothing but cry, "Wee! Wee! Wee!" all the way home.

-o-o-

**6:00 p.m; Konoha Traveller's Hotel**

-o-o-

"Ow! Guys stop! It hurts!" Maya moaned.

"Hold still! We're not finished with you yet!" Yufa growled.

"Ittai!"

A few painful moments later, Maya was in a beautiful blue-green with lavender flower design kimono with a matching yellow-pink sash and a red obi to match and hold everything in place.

"Awww man! This is so uncomfortable guys!" she complained as she touched he now flower ornamented hair.

"But you look so kawaii!" Yufa complimented, her eyes twinkling in delight.

She was wearing a lavender kimono with pink and purple floral designs. A gold sash with white, light pink and dark pink floral designs and a dark pink obi to hold the kimono in place.

"Maya! You mustn't object to our decisions! We bought that elegant kimono with our own allowances you know!" Hanyoku reprimanded.

Now since she loves red so much I guess you all have a hint on what kind of kimono Hanyoku's wearing now so I'm not gonna detail it much.

"Yeah!" Sephartiri twittered.

Ok for her anything will do so I'll let your imagination tinker on what kind of kimono she's wearing, (wink, wink) Nothing more, nothing less. What was common in them was that their hair was down from ponytails, braids and pigtails. Maya started to open her mouth to object but seeing the twinkle of evil in Hanyoku's eyes she decided to shut up.

"Eehh…can you guys stop staring at me? It's getting creepy you know."

"Alright! We'll stop!" they said in chorus.

Now Maya was thinking of what will happen tonight.

-o-o-

Kakashi was waiting under a blossoming cherry blossom tree as Maya approached him tentatively.

"Kakashi?" she asked him shyly as she stopped a few meters from him.

Kakashi unfolded his once crossed arms. Maya blushed madly as he approached her. What she saw in those eyes was nothing but tender love for her and only for her.

"K…k…k…kakashi...?"

He gently cupped her chin with his left hand and slowly tilted her head to look at him straight to his eyes.

"Maya…I'm…I'm…" he just couldn't get the words out.

"W…what? Tell me Kakashi…I'm listening."

"Maya, I'm yours forever…" she then felt his soft and warm lips upon hers.

It first started as a shy one but their unknown love for each other got the better of them. Soon they found themselves in a powerful embrace as they continued their fiery kiss.

"Maya? Maya! Hello! Earth to Maya!" a gentle yet firm feminine voice called out, snapping out of her thoughts.

That startled Maya from her sweet, sweet daydream.

_Oh darn! The one who shook me from that daydream will seriously pay!_ she thought.

"Maya, it's time to go…" it was Yufa.

They were the ones left in the hotel room.

"Really? Uh…ok…" she replied taking back on what she had thought earlier.

Yufa smiled at her friend and went with her to the festival where the others waited.

-o-o-

**7:00 p.m; At a small cliff overlooking the town square**

-o-o-

"Ehh…they haven't come back yet…" Kakashi muttered angrily under his breath.

He was standing under a blossoming Sakura tree, arms crossed, waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to come back.

"I wonder where they went."

He then heard footsteps.

"H…hey! Watch it! Eeeekkk! Where are you going! Don't leave me here!" a voice yelled out.

It was Maya. Yufa saw Kakashi at the tree and knew Operation: Fireworks has started.

"Well…I'll just leave you first. I'll come back for you. Could you wait for us here?"

Maya blinked.

"O…ok…"

In a flash the quiet girl left the area.

"Oro?"

Maya looked behind her and saw Kakashi wearing the men-type kimono. It had a dark blue with hints of green top and the bottom was gray with a matching gray sash to hold it all.

_He looks cuter in that outfit… _"Kakashi what's wrong?"

The jounin just looked at her silently. Maya tilted her head to the side in mild confusion.

_Why is he quiet all of a sudden?_

Maya went closer to him hoping to get an answer to his queer change of attitude.

"Kakashi?" she repeated his name.

The silver haired jounin unfolded his once crossed arms and approached her.

"H…huh?"

She blushed madly as he now stood in front of her. In his eyes, she saw nothing but only his pure love for her, and her alone. Wait! Rewind that thought….! **LOVE?**

"K…k…k…k…kakashi?"

_Wait a minute! _She thought, _Is this déjà vu!_

However her thoughts were cut short by Kakashi.

"Maya…I am…well…you know…"

"What Kakashi? I'm listening…"

"Yours…forever…"

Then came the kiss.

Closer…

Closer…

A few inches left.

Both parties' eyes closed as they inched closer to each other however it never came to be because…

"AHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Kakashi started to run around in frenzy.

Something freaky got inside his kimono.

"Hold still Kakashi!" Maya soothed, following him around.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE!" he screamed.

Maya sweat dropped at her date's silly reactions. Once again, unknown to the two, Naruto and company are up in the tree where the pair was underneath, ribs cracking in silent laughter.

"C'mon! One more magic wand firework!" Sephartiri pleaded.

"Oh…ok!" Naruto lit another and aimed carefully.

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

"ARGH! HOT! HOT! FUCKING BITCH!" Kakashi screamed a pitch and octave higher than the first.

Naruto and company had to use every inch of discipline not to laugh out loud, endangering themselves from the vicious wrath of the couple if they found out.

"Kakashi!" Maya squeaked, now rushing to his side.

Kakashi was now…**rolling in the ground!**

"Stop…drop…and ROLL!" he chanted as he rolled in the ground like a baby to smoother the flames.

Once again another fit of laughter shook the evil group.

"This is fun!" Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah!" Sasuke agreed.

"We better o enjoy the festival!" Hanyoku and Naruto chorused.

The others nodded in agreement and the three shinobis helped their guests back to the town square, unnoticed.

Back to the two, Maya helped smoother the remaining flames.

"Daijobu desu ka? (Are you alright?)" she asked in fluent Japanese.

Kakashi sighed in relief and replied, "Hai. (Yes.) Daijobu desu. (I'm alright)"

Maya smiled at him and they stayed like that. Then they closed their eyes and begun to seal the gap between them with a kiss…but once again it never happened.

"Hey sensei! Where are you!" a voice called out.

The two, now-furious-because-they-weren't-able-to-kiss lovers parted rather grumpily.

"Sigh, what is it now Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked a pony-tailed male ninja.

"Sensei! C'mon! You're missing all the fun!" he got both of their wrists and rushed towards the festival.

Back to Naruto and company…

They all agreed to separate and meet again at Konoha's hotel. Now Naruto and Hanyoku decided to go together so they could scheme for the tomorrow's plans.

**PAK!**

A teddy bear fell from a mahogany shelf.

"YATTA! (ALRIGHT!) Once again, I win!" Naruto cheered while Hanyoku clapped happily.

The booth owner gave the stiffed toy to the blonde brick-head, who gave it to the tormentor of poor souls.

"For the evil lady!" he taunted.

"Hey!" she pouted as they started to walk to the other booths. "You know what? I wish your intestines were twisted into knots and ripped apart inside your lousy pathetic gut." she added rather slyly to complete the demonic glint in her face, hugging the stuffed toy close.

Naruto gave her his cutest puppy pout so she can take back what she said earlier. Unfortunately for him, he hasn't mastered the genuine art of the puppy pout, so Hanyoku's wall was sturdy as ever.

"Hmph! Evil woman!"

"Men are so evil…: she stated, "….Will you go out with me?" she added, unhesitant.

"H…huh…yes…?"

"Goody!" she cheered, "Now please but me a house and lot, 500 sets of Saiyuki dolls, a new cell phone, an iPod mini, a laptop, the complete set of Saiyuki mangas and Ragnarok manwahs and….oh! Don't forget the Super Duper Banana Split!" she added.

Naruto stared at her, opened-mouthed at the request.

"Hey! I don't have that kind of money, you know!" he pouted.

Hanyoku grinned evilly.

"Whatever blondie. Just get on it!" she playfully poked him.

And whatever happened during that evening… was history. Except that Kakashi and Maya never kissed during that evening…or maybe ever…

…or is it?

**TBC…**

-o-o-

Kakashi: What? No kiss again! Argh! rips out his hair

Maya: holding out blue prints on how to sue the writer and evil matchmakers

Yufa, Sakura, Hanyoku, Naruto and Sasuke: (O o)

Yufa: Uh…please leave reviews while we try to stay alive! AHHH!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kakashi's Date Frenzy**

**-o-o-**

**Yufa: Hey people! How's the holidays! **

**Mine was great! But I won't tell you here! Just visit my blog: **** or my website (if I'll ever update it) **** That's all I want to chitter about to you folks! As for the reviewers thank you so much and please keep them coming! I'd really appreciate it!**

**I'd also like to mention that I'll be having three other pairings here aside from Kakashi and Maya! (P) Not telling! **

**You have to read it to find out! **

**However, I'm not that author who loves to torture their readers, so I'll give you guys one hint. Ready? **

**Here it is. **

**One of the pairs was mentioned in the previous chapter! **

**Plus, there are some anime characters from other anime series making cameo appearances! What fun is that! Ok! No more blabbering!**

**And now…onward to the story!**

**-o-o-**

**Dedication: To ImpRulz for being a great friend whether online or not. Luv ya! Mwah! (3)**

**And to Hanyoku for contributing some of the tortures and ideas here! I'm so happy you're one of my bestest friends Ms. Tormentor of Poor Souls! Nyahaha!**

**-o-o-**

Kakashi's Date Frenzy

-o-o-

Day 2: Shall we Dance? ...Not!

-o-o-

7:12 am; Konoha Traveler's Hotel, Café Shop

-o-o-

Maya was sitting at one of those cute coffee tables at the hotel's café, reading a sappy novel as Sephartiri joined her.

"Ohayo Maya-chan! (Good morning Maya-chan!)" she greeted.

The girl only grunted in response. Seph took that as a happy reply, being the most optimistic in the group.

"Nice weather we're having today, huh?" she asked.

Maya looked at her friend from atop her book with a brow raised.

"What're you up to?" Maya asked, suspicious by the glint of evil in her friend's eyes.

Sephartiri grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh…nothing in particular!" the Egyptian-crazy girl replied, trying her best to become oh-so angelic innocent.

Unfortunately for Maya, "Operation: Dance" is now in session.

"I just came by to tell you that we're having a dance party this afternoon. Did you bring sophisticated looking party clothes?" she asked.

She knew what was going to happen next. As she expected, Maya had a freaking expression on her face.

"WHAT? SOPHISTICATED PARTY CLOTHES! No one told me about that!" she shrieked, scaring away some innocent bystanders and hotel guests.

Sephartiri sweat dropped at this but didn't expect this way much reaction from the girl.

"Err… sorry?"

"Sorry? SORRY! How can you be sorry! No one told me about a dance party thingy!" she furiously stated to the girl in front of her.

Sephartiri turned into a tare Sephartiri, "Sowe!" she apologized.

Sighing, Maya slowly calmed down and said, "What do I do?"

Sephartiri grinned and whispered something to her ear.

-o-o-

4:00 pm; Konoha Traveler's Hotel, Ballroom

-o-o-

"Wow! Guys! You look awesome!" Sakura complimented her companions.

Sakura was wearing simple emerald party dress with red sequins on her skirts for the highlights. Finishing with one inch sandals with were black.

"Thanks!" Yufa grinned.

She was wearing a beautiful form clinging off-shoulder metallic rose hue Lee Pipes blouse. Matching with it was a denim skirt held by a violet fashionista belt. She had her lucky beige boots with a simple heart-shaped locket around her neck to complete her whole attire. Adorning her let down shoulder length black hair was a stellar hair-pin, given to her by her lover.

"No biggie!" the color red lover Hanyoku replied.

Now it's obvious you all know what color of gown she's wearing! Yep! She's wearing a red spaghetti strap tee which was red. Red Sketchers tennis shoes. A red pendant and red earrings were on her for her accessories. Well except for her Crissa jeans which were denim blue.

Following her was a man with brown hair and a small dragon sitting on his left shoulder. He donned a black long sleeved shirt with a logo saying: "SAIYUKI RULZ" and also with brown pants with he usually wore plus with a pair of glasses sitting on his nose. Green was his eyes and white was his skin. Hanyoku introduced him as her brother, Cho Hakkai.

Everybody was already okay with Hakkai; solely because of his kind face and of his gentle manner. It was surprising for them to see the pair; Hakkai with his gentle, sweet sayings and Hanyoku with her satire taste of words. It never failed to enter their minds that Hanyoku must've been busy about death and misery to boys especially to Naruto.

Naruto was standing a few meters away from his so-called date and her brother. He finally gulped down the lump on his throat and walked towards her with a square thing on his hand. Upon reaching the girl, parting some innocent bystanders along the way, he smile his most good-looking and macho smile (if you would like to call it that) and presented his offering to the red-loving, tormentor of poor souls.

"Uhm…uh…, Han, here's a CD for you!" he said as if it were some kind of exam to win the girl's love.

Beads to sweat were starting to fall like the Niagara Falls in America at his back and pants making it look like he wet himself literally from anxiety and nervousness. Hanyoku looked at the blonde with the most serious face she could muster. Her brother did the exact opposite by smiling as if that happens everyday in his whole entire life. Her arms were crossed on her chest as she glared at the CD case in Naruto's hand. A brow rose, but still she dared made no move for the gift before her.

The others just stared at the pair; Hanyoku finally released a sigh, as if it were some trouble. She reached for the CD with her forehead in wrinkles, wondering why in the name of the Scandavian god of beauty and love, Frigga, he gave her this rather than sweet smelling flowers or saccharine, mint chocolates in heart-shaped boxes instead.

"Aww… love songs?" she said in a rather sickly sweet voice that doesn't even belongs to her, also having the faintest hint of irony, that not even the most observant of ears could detect.

"Yeah, I spent all night yesterday and morning today searching for the perfect songs!"

"You did? For lil' ol' me…?" she put on a seemingly perfect puppy dog face that everyone fell for it literally.

But she quickly turned it to her evil stone face expression in heartbeat, "Idiot…I loath love songs. Especially the crappy ones that contain that true love will prevail and all the blah, blahs."

Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor as Hanyoku carelessly threw away the piece. Her tall brother didn't even bother catching it but rather just bent his head to the left to avoid it hitting his face and smashing his monocle to bits. And it fell with a dull thwack sound, flat on the marble floor. Then only to have its short, unmoving, unwanted life broken into tiny pieces when a black heel stepped on it.

"Aww…fuck!" the unknowing innocent bystander said upon seeing the CD.

The blonde turned white all over with exceptions of his outlines when he saw his hard work literally in pieces.

"He's the one hundredth and fifty-sixth, right?" Hakkai asked, pointing to Naruto.

"Yeah…" Hanyoku shook her head, "And a stupid one at that he didn't even had the slightest common sense in his abnormally tiny perverted brain to tell him to ask me want I really want."

"Well, that's unless they're my show's songs, Parokya ni Edgar, Nami Tamaki, BoA, Carpenters, Tanaka Rie, the Weiss Kruz or Hunter X's songs."

Hakkai stroked Hakuryu's scaly neck. It also entered the other's head; why on Earth their names start with an 'H'?

But Naruto, who received the blow by being called "stupid", broke his reverie.

"You are so mean!"

"Ah, ah…" she pointed her finger at his face like a queen who was about to pass judgment with a serious face, it was then that Naruto saw that, for some really freaky reasons, her nails grew long and sharp, coated in her beloved color. He mentally slapped himself, he probably had too much latte from being up all night because to of the CD.

"You forget; I know how to hurt you in the most inhumane way possible without being in a ten thousand radius from you." she said with an air of superiority, her other hand on her slender hip. "So don't think you can just say things without my consent."

Left again with his mouth gaping open, nothing came.

"Oh yeah, Hakkai meet the most stupid boy with a one digit IQ in this whole place." she turned and nodded, her head at the boy's direction.

An angry vein popped out of the blonde's head.

_I'll show you, old hag!_ he thought angrily as he stormed away from the scene.

"Err… Han, don't you think you were a bit too harsh on Naruto?" Yufa nervously informed the tomboy like girl.

Just as Hanyoku was about to say some vulgar words, one could never imagine. Sephartiri, as the host for the ballroom, spoke through the microphone, in a very loud voice.

"ARE YOU REA-DAY TO PAR-TAY PEOPLE!"

Ok…ok…it was more of a shout.

Miraculously, no one's ears got their eardrums hurt because their immediate reaction was…

"WOHOO! LET'S GET IT STARTIN'!"

Sephartiri swore their shout was as explosive as the explosion of Mount Vesuvius or Krakatoa and almost blew the hotel's roof off its hinges.

"ALRIGHTY! DJ! MUSIC PLEASE!"

The Black Eyed Peas' "My Hump" began to play loudly over the speakers, almost making everyone fly out of their skins.

"THIS PARTY ROCKS!" Yufa exclaimed, her slender hips swaying in tune with the music.

"LIKE HELLO? I WAS THE ONE WHO CHOSE THE PARTY MUSIC FOR US!" Sephartiri boasted.

Hanyoku rolled her eyes but couldn't help hide the smile on her lips. Same goes to Maya but she kept on looking around looking for just a hint of silver amongst the crowd.

"Hey, wanna dance?" a very handsome, kind of spiky haired brunette offered his hand to Yufa.

Yufa giggled as she held his hand.

"You're such a gentleman Shido-kun!" thus ran off with him, hand in hand, within the crowd.

"Hey Seph!" a long black haired boy of thirteen waved at her.

"Kouji-kun!" the optimistic hostess jumped into her boyfriends arms and ended up what happened to Yufa and Shido.

"What a bunch of love sick idiots…" Hanyoku muttered before disappearing amongst the punch bowl, while Hakkai disappeared amongst the buffet table.

A sweat drop fell from the back of Maya's raven black haired head when she saw where the last two were headed.

_Are they that hungry?_ she asked herself.

Shaking the thought away, she slowly realized that she was alone in her spot. Everybody had their escort except for her because he hasn't arrived yet and he was so SUPER late.

"He's late…" she uttered. _I'm so gonna kill him._

A man stood beside her.

"Well? Shall we dance?"

The goth girl looked at the person beside her hoping it wasn't a rapist or something but something familiar caught her eye.

SPIKY SILVER HAIR

"Kakashi!" Maya exclaimed.

The silver haired jounin smiled at her his eyes crinkling in a very cute manner. He wore a slightly open grayish silver shirt, revealing a portion of his fine manly muscles with an ID chain around his neck and black pants and tennis shoes to finish it off. However he didn't wear his forehead protector as well as his mouth mask, letting for the entire world to see his finely sculpted face.

"Gomenasai… (I'm sorry) I kept you waiting."

"Yeah you did!" she gave her famous pout, her eyes traveling on the open shot on his shirt. "Can't you see it's rude to make a lady wait!"

"Sowe!"

"Sigh…At least you're here…" _Yey! I love you!_

"Wanna dance?" he offered his hand to her.

"I thought you'll never ask…" she took his hand within hers as they headed now to the multicolored dance floor to join the others.

While they were doing that T.M Revolution's "Ignited" begun to play over the loudspeakers seconds after "My Hump" faded. The crowd went bananas as they heard the brilliant song from one of the Anime World's Gundam Seed Destiny's famous soundtracks. (Ok you all Gundam fans who are reading this, SCREAM!)

"Oh my gawd! I love T.M Revolution!" Yufa exclaimed as she and Sephartiri danced as if they have never danced before.

"Nice!" a random guy named Shinn Asuka yelled nearby, "I wonder who picked the songs?"

Maya nudged Sephartiri.

"Hey Seph, looks like you've got a fan there!"

"Stop it Maya! You're flattering me!"

Sephartiri's face went to the color of crimson as she said this making Kouji chuckle boyishly.

"Hey Seph, I think it's already time!" Yufa stated.

"WHAT? CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I said…. SEPH! I THINK IT'S ALREADY TIME!"

"FOR WHAT?"

"YOU KNOW!"

"OH!"

Maya curiously looked at Yufa.

"Time for what?"

"WHAT?" Yufa asked unable to hear her voice over the music blaring from the loudspeakers.

"I said…TIME FOR WHAT?"

"YOU'LL SEE!" she replied before turning her back and smiling devilishly at her Shido.

Maya turned her back at the pair and looked at Kakashi who shrugged and wrapped both of his arms around her to bring her closer making Maya blush.

Shido leaned close to Yufa and whispered in her ear, "I can't believe you're this evil, love…"

Yufa's smile broadened and leaned close to his ear, "Makes it more sexy, don't you think?"

The Beast Master wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to his slim form, "Very much…"

Ok…let's take a look at Seph!

Sephartiri quickly scooted off to the stage while giving the DJ a signal to stop the music.

"Ok people may I have your attention!" Sephartiri spoke from the podium on the stage.

Everyone's attention went directly to the girl.

"People! Are you ready to play… THE SPELLING BEE!"

And once again, the crowd went wild! But sweat dropped from behind Maya and Kakashi's heads.

"Spelling…?" Maya stated.

"Bee…?" Kakashi continued.

The two looked at each other and shrugged again just letting the flow go.

"And now I'll need participants for this contest"

A lot of chattering and shoving followed shortly. Naruto glancing at Hanyoku, who was busy talking to her ever smiling brother, decided it was time to shine out and prove his worth to the red-loving girl.

"ME! I'll VOLUNTEER!"

"O…kay! Uzumaki Naruto is our contestant along with Yagami Taichi, Fuyuki Shido, Uchiha Sasuke, Minamoto Kouji, Hatake Kakashi, Zala Athrun, Kyuzo-sama aaaaandddd ALBERT EINSTIEN!"

The whole room was filled with crowd's hoots, cheers and yells for their champions giving out their moral support. The seven boys along with the old freaky guy went to their respective places while Sephartiri got busy with her MC-ing.

Yufa cheered for her beloved Shido, while in the other hand Maya just shook her head. Hanyoku sighed and whispered something in Hakkai's ear who in turn was feeding his little dragon with sweets. From the distance, Naruto can see this evil smirk on Hakkai's lips. For a moment, cold air tickled his back and each bone in his body had this grotesque feeling that wasn't really good.

He shook his head and gave a weak smile. Shido and Taichi smoothed their hair at the same time as Yufa down with the audience was holding up a poster of…

"Shido Fuyuki!" Taichi exclaimed.

The soccer hottie glanced menacingly at the Beast Master, who in turned gave a flying kiss towards the girl. It had never failed to enter the boy who-has-the-stick-for-a-body's mind (Ok Taichi fans don't kill me! I never wrote this part at all! Hanyoku loves to torture poor Taichi 'coz she thinks he's really a stick! Hanyoku! I still haven't forgiven you for that!) where she got that glossy poster in the span of 0.00001 seconds flat.

"So you were the reason why she broke up with me!" Taichi pointed an accusing finger at the Beast Master.

Shido looked at him calmly, "That wasn't the reason Yagami-san…She broke up with you when she found out you were going out with that Catherine!"

"I WANT HER BACK!"

"YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ME FOR HER!"

"FINE! I'LL BEAT YOU IN THIS CONTEST!"

"FINE….!"

Yufa down the at the dance floor seat dropped as she heard this. Maya went near her and whispered, "Why is he trying to get you back? He was the one who wanted to break up with you in the first place!"

"Don't ask me! Ask him!"

"Fine! Sheesh, you're so touchy!"

"Sorry about my onnichan…" a quiet voice spoke out.

"It's alright Hikari, I know him by heart you know, since I went out with him for four years."

"Yeah, I know. He's just paranoid that you left him and found out that Catherine already has a boyfriend!"

"Does she really?" Yufa put on a thoughtful face.

Back on the stage, Sasuke, Kouji, Athrun and Kyuzo sat on their designated place and earned the girl population's full attention.

The Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club led by Sakura Haruno held up glossy banners bearing the chunnin's face and name in fluent hiragana characters.

"KICK THEIR ASSES SUASUKE-KUN!" the heart-eyed girls screamed at the silent ninja, who in return didn't say anything nor did anything to thank their utmost support to him.

He just "tch-ed" to no one in particular and just at down on his designated seat.

"Athrun! Win this for me babe!" a pretty blonde, named Cagalli cheered through the crowd.

Athrun waved gaily to his girlfriend and fellow Coordinators and Natural friends.

Kakashi was just his normal self and waved at a few people, especially his girl down at the crowd.

(Hanyoku: Where's his mask! I thought it was there for crappy purposes! Yufa: Crap my ass! Weren't you listening to my explanations at school? Geez… People nowadays…)

Back to story…

Kouji and Kyuzo just sat at their places and won the whole girl population's attention, aside from Sasuke of course. Even their fans club was holding up glossy picture posters of them!

Einstein, on the other hand, is Einstein.

No more. No less.

"Now! Everybody! Especially you contestants better listen up!" Seph spoke through the microphone. "The first person who reaches six trillion points wins okay?"

All of the contestants nodded, except for Naruto, agreed.

"WHAT! SIX TRILION?"

"Well, I'm not the one with a one-digit I.Q who was stupid enough to join a spelling contest without thinking even thinking it out!" Seph pointed out.

Naruto just slammed his fist on his table.

"This is full of bullshit! It's impossible for a single hare-brained person to get six trillion points in just a few fucking rounds!"

"Well, that you're problem dope, not ours…" Sasuke coolly pointed out to the yellow-haired brick head.

That shut up Naruto.

Seph, pretending she never heard a single word Naruto said jus continued with her MC-ing.

"Ok! The sequence goes like this! Naruto, Kakashi, Kyuzo, Kouji, Taichi, Shido, Sasuke and Einstein! READY? LET'S PLAY!"

TBC….

-o-o-

Yufa: Whew! That's a long chapter! I really had to divide it into two!

Maya: Go Kakashi! Go!

Sephartiri: Kick their butts Kouji-kun!

Hanyoku: …..

Yufa: O….k… That was weird. Anyway, please keep the reviews coming! Domo Arigatou!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kakashi's Date Frenzy!**

**-o-o-**

**Yufa: Hey minna! How's it going there? I hope you're all hungry for another chapter of Kakashi's Date Frenzy! Because I am hungry for your cheers, yells and reviews!**

**I'm so sorry it took me this so long to update. Guess this author's getting lazier and lazier everyday because hardly anyone reviews in this story of mine. Hehehe… But at least I'm not yet dead from this network!**

**Yey me!**

**Now for the big scoop for you guys…**

**I want to announce that the revised version of Seraphim and my new fic Simple and Clean is coming soon so hang in there folks!**

**And I'm also submitting a one-shot in the Get Backers section. I'm not telling what pairing it is for those Get Backer fans!**

**Plus, this chapter is my Valentine's Day special! throes heart-shaped pink confetti into the air Wee! Love is in the air!**

**Ok, that's all I want to say so…**

**Onwards to the story!**

**-o-o-**

**Dedication: To ImpRulz, for being with me always! Mwah! And for Hanyoku, for being a good friend and a contributor to this chapter. I know we had this big misunderstanding and all I can say is that…. I'M NOT LESBIAN! YA HEAR!**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**-o-o-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any anime mentioned here. Waaah!**

**-o-o-**

Kakashi's Date Frenzy

-o-o-

Day 2 Part 2: The Spelling Bee! WHU-AT!

-o-o-

7:00 pm; Konoha Traveller's Hotel, ballroom

-o-o-

"Ok! The sequence goes like this! Naruto, Kakashi, Kyuzo, Kouji, Taichi, Shido, Sasuke and Einstein! READY? LET'S PLAY!" Sephartiri yelled through her microphone, blowing everybody's brains out.

Everybody started cheering like wild party animals except for Hanyoku and her ever smiling brother.

"Naruto! First word! Spell…..CHAKRA!"

"That's easy!" the blonde-who-thinks-he's-so-intelligent replied, "C-AT-R-A! Catra!"

"WRONG! That's Catra!"

"Ooops…."

"Kakashi spell CHAKRA!"

The silver haired jounin snickered, "That's easy once you know the basics of being a shinobi!" he looked evilly at his brick with a blonde wig student beside him. "It's spelled as C-H-A-K-R-A, CHAKRA!"

"Good! 10 points to the genius ninja!" (KAKASHI FANS SCREAM!)

His whole fan club led by Maya screamed their little hearts out for the jounin.

"AIYEEEEE! WE LOVE YOU HATAKE!" Kakashi's fan club screamed.

"I LOVE YOU!" Maya screamed.

Kakashi smiled and waved boyishly making every girl in his fan club (including the authoress) faint in glee.

"O….k…" Seph nodded, "This next question is for Taichi-sama! Ready? Spell GOALIE!"

"Yey! A soccer term!" the brunette yelled, "G-O-A-L-I-E, GOALIE!" he spelled while winking at Yufa who wasn't looking but was talking to some random person.

He frowned and snuck a glance at his rival, who was now spelling SAMURAI.

"S-A-M-U-R-A-I, Samurai!" the Beast Master declared.

Yufa cheered as he was awarded one hundred points the same as Taichi.

"I LOVE YOU FUYUKI!" Yufa stood on the table holding up the poster. Joining her was the Beast Master's own fan club.

The Beast master gave them thumbs up for their support.

"Stupid stick…" Hanyoku said to no one in particular, she was just fashioning her food into Naruto's face.

"Hey, cool, you used peas for the eyes…" Hakkai pointed out.

"Stupid brick with a yellow wig…" Hanyoku started destroying her messy Naruto face.

"Well if you're just gonna destroy; you might as well eat it." Hakkai fingered the mashed potato that was supposed to be Food Naruto's face.

"Kyu!"

So they made the guys spell words.

"Now! This time spell…. FAKIR! Naruto!" Seph pointed a microphone at Naruto's face.

"What kind of word is that!" Naruto, who as I said before, has a one digit IQ, totally misunderstood the word, "Oh..F-U-C-"

"F-A-K-I-R!" Kyuzo, Kouji, Athrun, Kakashi and Sasuke shouted before Naruto could finish, "FAKIR!"

"One hundred points goes to Kyuzo-sama, Kouji, Athrun, Kakashi and Sasuke!" the Egyptian danced on her spot wildly.

"CANTANKEROUS! Taichi show your stuff!"

"C-A-N-T-A-N-K-E-R-O-U-S! CANTANKEROUS!"

"BINGO! Two hundred for you!"

The idiotic cheers of women from his fan club were already making the whole building shake.

Due to the fact that my assistant author was a lazy ass, she cut this one short.

Five hours later…

"Okay now! Scores!" Seph yelled.

Einstein- 1st- 6,000,000,000,000

Kakashi- 2nd- 5,000,000,000,000

Kyuzo- 3rd- 4,000,000,000,000

Sasuke- 4th- 3,000,000,000,000

Shido- 5th- 2,000,000,000,000

Athrun- 6th- 1,000,000,000,000

Taichi-7th- 599,000,000,000

Naruto- 130th- -10

Hakkai looked at the scores and didn't bother glancing at his sister. Without even stealing a look, he knows the girl is busy twisting forks and knives.

"He really is dumb, isn't he?" Hanyoku stated.

"Aha"

"What a pathetic loser."

"Umm…excuse me I have to go to the…the little boy's room." with that Hakkai left the tormentor of poor souls alone.

"What was that all about?" Hanyoku asked herself, but shrugged the whole thing off and continued twisting all the dining utensils she could reach within 5 meters from her current position.

"Alllllllllllllllrighty people! We'll have a fifteen minute break before awarding the winners!" Seph cheered.

Hanyoku sighed and busied herself more with the twisted metal and steel.

"Aww... Shido! You were so awesome!" Yufa wrapped her arms around Shido's neck.

"But I got fifth! I could've been higher-"

"That doesn't matter, Shido-kun…" the girl said, "At least you weren't last..."

"Aww…Yufa!" he kissed her tenderly and held her close at the same time in gratitude.

To his delight, the girl clung tighter to him as she returned the favor and deepened the kiss they shared.

We now shift to another pair nearby, consisting of a silver-haired ninja and a smirking sophomore.

"Second? That's okay…" Maya's eyes crinkled as she smiled, her eyes closing, making her cuteness rate go over the chart.

"So… you're not disappointed?" Kakashi asked, nervous that his love was really boiling with anger inside.

"Not really…" Maya snaked her hands around his neck and dragged him to the dance floor to join in a slow dance in which the music was the English Version of "Melodies of Life" of Final Fantasy 9 by Emiko Shiratori.

And before Hanyoku could see or hear more stupid lovey-dovey conversation, she decided to plow through the crowd and go straight to that 1digit I.Q-ed yellow-haired brick head.

But, fortunately, she didn't have to stand up from her velvet-covered chair when she saw familiar spiky hair poking out from the sea of heads.

On the urge of standing up, she stopped in the middle of her actions. Then reminded her doings by sitting down.

"U…uh, Hi Hanyoku…" his voice cut through her thoughts. "I've got-"

"130th place…Funny you mention that." Hanyoku smirked, "I seem to notice there were only eight contestants…"

"Ah…well…"he stuttered. "I…I…I…"

"You were trying to prove your worth to me by joining a spelling contest, but sadly, you didn't win…" Hanyoku gave him a bored look but Naruto felt that she was trying to bore holes on his head with her tyrant-like gaze.

Big holes.

Big holes with his own blood pouring out from them.

Big holes with his own blood pouring out from them with vultures eating his eyes and brains out.

Big holes with his own blood pouring out from them with vultures eating his eyes and brains out and….and… Ok, shutting up now. I'm starting to scare the younger readers.

"Yes…and I…"Naruto began.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad…" the red lover interrupted, while standing up.

"You're not…mad?" the brick head asked, dumbfounded.

"Mad, me? No, of course not!"

Hanyoku stood up and shook her head, "To say mad is a mere understatement, Naruto. I'm furious."

Naruto closed his eyes and gulped. _Good-bye world…it was nice knowing you…_

"But you know what? You're a brave guy and doing what you did took a lot of guts, which I might take from you if you ever piss me off." Hanyoku beamed at him with her arms across her chest.

_That was unexpected…_Naruto thought, "So…you're not gonna twist my intestines into knots and rip them apart inside my lousy pathetic guts?"

"Now where have I heard that?" she smiled sweetly, with a hand thoughtfully propped up face as thoughtfully as she can.

"But you showed bravery and…it goes to show you're more than a piece of brick with a yellow wig."

"Excuse me? A piece of what?" Naruto looked at her.

She just giggled, "Nothin! Now come here you brave…piece of brick!"

Naruto blushed when he felt Hanyoku's arms wrapped around his neck. He went ramrod stiff at first with a very embarrassed expression on his face. But he just smiled, still feeling heat in his face.

"Aww! Ain't that sweet!" Seph boomed from her place on the stage.

For some absurd reason a giant LCD screen appeared and the image of the pair flashed before the massive crowd. Above Naruto and Hanyoku, there was this big paper ball. They only noticed the ball when they looked at the screen. Finally, they looked up. A cracking sound was heard and the ball opened to throw pink and red confetti on them.

"Wow…" Hanyoku giggled, "Confetti…little hearts, pretty."

"Yeah, pretty…" Naruto brushed away a strand from Hanyoku's face. "I know…"

"Damn…a cliché…"

"Yeah…I know…"

"You know, since they're so adorably cute." Seph beamed at the couple from her spot at the stage, "Naruto gets bonus 1,000,000,000,100 points!"

"WHAT!"

Not only Naruto but the other contestants and their pairs gasped.

"Hey!" a voice behind cracked their surprise, "What did I miss?"

Hakkai was back from the 'Little Boys' room, strangely, with blood draining him to the bone. His clothes were in a chaotic order as if he had just cane from a brawl.

"Hakkai! What happened to you?" Hanyoku asked, eyeing her brother suspiciously.

"Uh...I had a…a bloodbath…"

"A…bloodbath?"

"I actually went back to my room and took a shower, strange enough, the water was blood!" Hakkai chuckled. "How strange…"

Then suddenly the screen which was portraying his sister and her…uh…date flashed up the news.

"FLASH NEWS! A man who strongly resembles Einstein was found dead floating at Wave Country!"

The people who happened to be nearest to Hakkai, suddenly moved away when the gruesome details were announced, including Naruto.

"His intestines were twisted in his guts and ripped apart. Also the eyes in his sockets are still missing…!"

"Oh my…" Hakkai placed a thoughtful hand on his face, "That must've hurt terribly…"

He smiled creepily at them; goose bumps ran on everyone excluding Hanyoku. And at that moment, yet again, they realized where Hanyoku got her sadistic manner.

"Yes?" Hakkai asked with a freaky smile on his face, when he felt the people's stares at him.

"Uh…nothing…" the majority muttered others with a cough and some with really weak smiles.

"O……..k…….With that settled….LET'S PARTY!" Seph declared.

The mood of the air suddenly changed from negative zero degrees to fiery happy, "YEY! PARTY!"

Instantly the song "Go!" of the Naruto series played on the background. As everyone was dancing their hips off, yes even Naruto and Hanyoku if you may ask, Maya just smiled and went outside to savor the fresh evening breeze. Kakashi, obviously, followed in instinct.

"Hey, something wrong?" he asked his beloved.

Maya just gave him a sweet smile and replied, "No, there's nothing wrong. Everything's perfect."

It made the jounin blush crimson.

As the small scene continued, they both felt themselves being dawn closer to each other.

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE FOR CHRISSAKE?"

TBC…

-o-o-

Yufa: Yey! A cliffy again!

Naruto: Hey! Why did I get paired up with that Tormentor of Poor Souls!

Kakashi and Maya: Join the club….

Yufa: Ehi! Onegai! Please leave reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**KAKASHI'S DATE FRENZY**

**-o-o-**

**Yufa: Sorry for the delay! I was quite lazy to update to be frank. So the suspense is over!**

**ONWARDS!**

**-o-o-**

**Dedication: To my best friend, Maya who's so in love with her Kakashi, I wish them a happy and long relationship!**

**Joke! (3x)**

**-o-o-**

**Disclaimer: I'll never own the Naruto series… and never will…Sigh… Life is so cruel…**

**-o-o-**

**Warning: Has a twist of lemon somewhere… Has spoilers too…**

**-o-o-**

**Kakashi's Date Frenzy**

**-o-o-**

Day 2; Part 3: Maya and Kakashi's Night Out

-o-o-

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

It was the tormentor of poor souls!

TAN! TAN! TAN!

No kidding there…

"Err…hey Han! What brings you to this part of the building?" Maya asked, quite pissed as she and Kakashi separated and faced Hanyoku with bright red faces.

_Damn! Why can't I have my kiss!_ Maya thought, mentally ripping her raven black hair.

_Talk about bad timing…_ Kakashi growled in his mind, his nerves almost popping.

"You two didn't answer my question." Hanyoku imitated Malfoy's drawling voice as she said this rather coldly.

"Uhm…" Maya started. _Oh shit! Busted!_

"We were trying to get some fresh air, that's all…" Kakashi butted in, rather calmly. "Isn't that right, Maya?"

"Y-yeah! That's right!" she added nervously. _Saved by Kakashi! Amen! I LOVE THIS GUY!_

Hanyoku eyed the two suspiciously, not completely convinced at their excuse, making them sweat bucketfuls of the salty substance and swear curses in their heads.

"Hmm…" Hanyoku said, rubbing her chin, in a superior manner.

"W-what is it?" Maya stuttered.

"Oh forget it! I forgot what kind of hurtful dabbles to say to you two fish heads anyway. I'm out of ideas today." she began to leave; making the couple release sighs of relief.

Just as the two were about to proceed where they had left off…

"HEY! I'M WATCHING YOU!" Hanyoku yelled at them as she peeked from the door, causing the two to do an anime fall.

**BOOM!**

**BAM!**

**OUCHIES!**

Now its Sephartiri's turn to annoy and drive things to overdrive for the unwary couple. She stared at the dazed pair on the ground with an evil amused smile.

"What're you two doing?" she asked, feigning cluelessness.

Maya gave her a sinister gaze, "None of your business, Seph. Now get lost!"

She disentangled herself from Kakashi and got up, brushing the dust away from her party clothes. Sephartiri gave her best puppy pout.

"You're so mean!"

"I'll take that as a compliment…"

Seph frowned and stormed away from the place, "So much for bothering those two…" she muttered as Yufa, Shido, Kouji, Hanyoku, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke approached her.

"Well? How'd it go?" Naruto asked her.

Sephartiri shook her head, "It wasn't good for me…Maybe you'll have better luck on your turn Yufa…" She glanced towards her friend. "Maya will understand you 'coz you're really good friends, almost like sisters!"

"Don't say that! That's not really true!" Yufa insisted as she made her way towards the balcony.

Now back to Maya and Kakashi….

Having abandoned their attempt to kiss, the two decided to talk about their lives.

"So Kakashi…" Maya leaned at the balcony, "… I hope you won't mind me asking about your family background…"

As the word family came to mind, Kakashi became deadly quiet. Alarmed at the sudden change, Maya faced Kakashi and took his hand into hers.

"Kakashi? Did I say something wrong? Did I offend you in some way?"

Silence followed unceasingly.

Maya was starting to get worried and felt her eyes brim with tears.

"Kakashi please… speak to me…" she pleaded, her voice shaking.

As if her just heard her angelic voice (as if she had an angelic voice. Excuse the witticism!), he looked at her with all the tenderness he had in all of his heart.

"Maya…Ssh…don't cry, honey." he leaned in and kissed the salty substance off her face.

He framed her lovely face and held it close to his, so close that they could hear each other's breathing and hotness of their breaths, not knowing that Yufa was watching them from the door. The girl silently smiled from which she stood, not having the heart to destroy their little moment together.

_Such a sweet little couple! I better not disturb them right now. they deserve a day-off from our taunting anyway… _she thought as she silently left the two and went back to where Hanyoku and company were seated.

Sakura noticed Yufa walking towards them and beckoned her to seat with them.

"Well? Did you do it?" she asked as Yufa seated herself on a vacant chair close to her Shido.

Hanyoku and company leaned in closer to hear every detail. Yufa just smiled, and to their dismay, shook her head.

"I didn't have the heart to do it to them! They looked so sweet together!"

Naruto banged his fist on the table.

"Well, I don't think it's time for them to kiss yet!" and then as quick as lightning, he stormed off towards the balcony.

"I can't believe you're going out with that freak, Han..." Shido stated as he cuddled up with his Yufa. (Author: gets all tingly inside SHIDO! I LOVE YOU!)

Ok, back to the two love birds.

Maya and Kakashi's eyes met. Black upon black never looking away once. Soon they felt drawn to each other more.

**Closer…**

**Closer…**

**Closer…**

Maya closed her eyes. lips parted expectantly and Kakashi's eyes were half closed, savoring his beloved's heavenly face and the prize he was aching to claim.

**Closer…**

**Closer…**

**CLOSER…**

"OK! BREAK IT UP YOU TWO! BREAK IT UP!" Naruto hollered from the door.

Blushing madly, the two lovers parted hesitantly once again as they have done a few times before.

"Naruto!" Kakashi scolded. "You were destroying a completely romantic moment there!"

"Like… I care 'ya porn freak!"

"Hey! You're also a porn freak Naruto!" Kakashi rebounded, "And don't talk to me like that! I am your sensei!"

"Whatever…Anyway I hope you won't forget about the training tomorrow so don't be late either!"

"Ch…fine by me…"

The reason Naruto mentioned that is because he wanted to give his sensei a hard day than he would normally have. He smirked and left the pair grumbling from the interruption.

"Sigh! Well… about my family…Are you sure you want to know about them?" Kakashi asked simply.

Maya nodded, "I want to know everything about you…" _So that I'll be able to know you better and get close enough to get married to you! Hah!_

Kakashi took her hand swiftly that she barely even noticed it and led her to her room in which he had a copy of her room key.

"K…K…Kakashi, w-what-!" Maya asked startled.

Kakashi wasn't able to answer because he was busy opening the bottle of strong red wine he got earlier.

"Sorry but I want to talk about it to a place where we can't be disturbed…"

"But why in my room?" Maya asked as she watched him pour them wine in glasses provided by the room.

"Because my apartment's too small…" he replied as he handed her a glass of the red liquid.

"T...thank you, I guess…" she said as she took the glass and took a big gulp from it the same time as Kakashi took a sip from his glass.

Sitting beside her at the bed, he looked at her, "Are you ready?"

Maya nodded, "Go on with your story…"

Kakashi sighed and said, "I never felt like I had a family because my father the distinguished 'Great White Fang of Konoha' was sometimes there for me because of the 'Third Secret World War'…"

"Third Secret World War?" Maya repeated.

"Yeah, before, when I was just a kid the great five shinobi countries' governments were all unstable and so it developed into the war."

"So Konoha's not the only shinobi country here…"

"Yep. Anyway I never knew my mom; she probably died during my birth…." as he said these two teardrops escaped from his eyes.

Maya, overcome with love and pity for the man, wrapped her arms around him, comforting the poor lost soul.

"Ssh… that's enough. Don't continue…"

Kakashi looked at her startled, "W…what do you mean? I thought you wanted to find out more about me…"

"Say no more love, I could see that those memories are hurting you so badly and I don't want to see you hurt." she simply explained.

Kakashi smiled and squeezed her hand slightly as they leaned in for a kiss.

"Kakashi…" Maya whispered as she felt his lips brush against hers lightly, surprising her.

It was her first kiss…

Bringing her arms around him, she drew herself to his lap, unconsciously rubbing her core against his slowly bulging erection.

Maya and Kakashi gasped on each other's mouths as they parted slightly.

"Is it me or is it getting hotter in here?" Kakashi asked as he looked into her eyes.

"That couldn't be right. I remember turning on the air conditioner-Ah!" Maya gasped as Kakashi drew her down the bed.

It was then she realized that his top was off and so was hers, including her brassier. She blushed madly as she looked at Kakashi who was staring at the bosom in awe.

"K...Kakashi?" she asked, blushing harder.

The silver haired jounin looked at her lovingly and whispered, "Please let me do this…I don't know if I can hold it back any longer…"

Maya gulped, she had to admit that she was nervous and excited at the same time. Slowly she nodded her head as she placed her hands on his chest and slowly trailed them down, making him moan at her touch, down to his pants and with one motion took off his boxers and pants.

Not having the power to bear the suspense, Kakashi ripped off her lower garments and thrusted into her at one quick motion. He growled low in his throat as he finally went to where he was aching to be.

Maya bit her lip in pain and tightened her grasp on his shoulders, making him realize that she was in pain.

Realizing that he was hurting her, he nearly pulled out of her but she pulled him closer to her body.

"Maya?"

"Please continue…make love to me…" she pleaded.

He looked at her silently asking if she was sure and she understood. Slowly she nodded her head and slowly moved her hips surprising him.

In return he pumped into her slowly, arousing her more and heightening her pleasure and making her moan louder. Before he knew it she whispered, "Faster…harder…"

"But Maya, I'll-!"

"HARDER! FASTER KAKASHI!" she bucked her hips and ground it against his hard, making him lose control and take her completely.

They both moaned at each thrust that sent them reeling closer and closer to the ecstasy they both wanted to reach.

At the brink of their heated lovemaking, Maya whispered at Kakashi's ear huskily before climaxing, "I love you Kakashi Hatake…"

She moaned once last time before falling down to the mattress energy consumed.

"I love you too, Maya…" Kakashi whispered as her pumped into her a few more times before releasing himself and falling on top of her.

Panting, she gently brushed away his bangs that covered his forehead and placed a kiss on it.

"Thank you Kakashi…"

Slowly she gave in to fatigue and settled back to the pillows.

Kakashi smiled as he pulled out of her and covered her with the blanket. He got dressed quickly and quietly put away the empty wine bottle and glasses.

He looked back at his beloved as he was about to exit the room and silently said, "Thank you too…"

And with a c\small click of the door, silence once again lingered in the air..

**TBC…**

**-o-o-**

**Yufa: Finally! It's done! I may not be good at making bed scenes but I'll try harder at the next one!**

**Kakashi and Maya: Thanks Yufa!**

**Hanyoku and company: TRAITOR! WE THOUGHT YOU'LL GIVE MORE SUSPENSE!**

**Yufa: Eeh…please leave reviews! Ciao!**


End file.
